


The Madness of Gamzee Makara

by ParadoxProphet



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxProphet/pseuds/ParadoxProphet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee has been ingesting sopor slime for as long as he could remember, though he wasn't sure why. Until it was too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Madness of Gamzee Makara

**Author's Note:**

> So I originally wrote this back in spring of 2011, and it got a lot of attention on another site so I thought I'd post it here. It's based on a headcanon that has long since been proven false, but I'm still proud of this and I'm glad I wrote it.

Gamzee couldn't remember exactly when he had begun ingesting soper slime, and for some time he didn't even remember why. All he knew was that it was very important. It wasn't until he was three sweeps that he realized just how important it was. That was when he began hearing the voices in his head. One would speak softly, while the other would shout as loudly as possible. They would tell him the same things every time he heard them. Gamzee noticed that the slime would keep the voices at bay. And when its effects were beginning to wear off, the voices became more noticeable and clearer. He didn't even want to know what might happen if he allowed the voices to become as clear as possible. So he kept eating the slime, determined to keep the voices at bay. He never told anyone about the voices, and he never planned to. He successfully managed to pull this off for three sweeps.

That is until the day came when he ran out.

Gamzee frantically searched his room for even a single drop of slime. "sHiT, i CaN't Be MoThErFuCkInG oUt AlReAdY." he said to himself. "tHeRe HaS tO bE sLiMe SoMeWhErE oN tHiS mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeTeOr." He was just about prepared to give up, but out of the corner of his eye he spotted a tin filled with the green slime. It was the last slime pie that remained. A small smile spread across his face as he began to reach for the pie. His arm stopped moving as he felt a sudden pain in his head. He realized that the headache could only mean one thing. He was becoming sober. His resolve became stronger as he tried to reach for the pie. Even as he began hearing something in his head.

"now now gamzee. THAT JUST WON'T MOTHERFUCKING DO." It was the voices, and they sounded clearer to him than they ever had before. They even sounded louder. As the headache became stronger, the more noticeable the voices became.

"BuT i NeEd To EaT tHe SlImE." Gamzee said, attempting to talk back to the voices. "oThErWiSe I dOn'T kNoW wHaT yOu TwO mOtHeRfUcKeRs WiLl Be DoInG tO mE."

Gamzee began to hear laughter, or at least what he thought was laughter. The pain in his head was making it hard to tell. "you really haven't figured it out yet have you?" one of the voices said. "IT SHOULD BE MOTHERFUCKING OBVIOUS." the other shouted.

"wHaT aRe YoU aLl TaLkInG aBoUt?" Gamzee asked. The voices didn't respond at first, as if to mock him.

"it's simple gamzee." a response finally came. "REALLY FUCKING SIMPLE. you see gamze. YOU MOTHERFUCKING SEE. we are you. WE ALWAYS MOTHERFUCKING HAVE BEEN." Gamzee didn't know how to respond. The voices he had been trying to hide for all these sweeps had been his own the entire time? But how could that be?

"speechless gamzee? DID WE BLOW YOUR MOTHERFUCKING THINKPAN? at least what hasn't been poisoned by all that slime that is. BUT NOW THERE IS NO MOTHERFUCKING SLIME LEFT. and you can finally become who you were always meant to be." the voices chided on, becoming clearer by the second.

Gamzee hesitated in trying to reach for the pie once more, wondering what the voices were trying to tell him. He began to move his hand away from the pie, his headache beginning to die down as he did so. "WhAt ArE yOu MoThErFuCkErS gOiNg AlL oN aBoUt WiTh ThIs 'WhO i'M mEaNt To Be' ShIt?" he asked. The voices seemed pleased with his question and were eager to respond.

"YOU KNOW THOSE MOTHERFUCKING MIRTHFUL MESSIAHS YOU MOTHERFUCKING WORSHIP?" one of the voices asked. Gamzee slowly nodded his head. "well those very messiahs. BOTH OF THEM. are none other than you. THEY ALWAYS MOTHERFUCKING HAVE. and they always will be. YOU GAMZEE. all you have to do. IS TEACH THOSE LOWBLOOD MOTHERFUCKERS. just where they belong. AND PUT THEM IN. their motherfucking place."

The headache began to dissipate, and the voices were extremely clear. Gamzee moved his arm farther and farther away from the slime concoction, a devious grin forming on his face as he listened to the swaying words the voices spoke. Things were becoming so clear to him, everything was making so much sense now. Yet he was still confused by what they meant somewhat. "So WhAt Do YoU mOtHeRfUcKiNg MeAn WhEn YoU sAy 'PuTtInG tHeM iN tHeIr PlAcE?'" he asked.

"YOU MEAN YOU REALLY DON'T MOTHERFUCKING KNOW? it means you'll kill them of course. THEY'RE MOTHERFUCKING BELOW YOU AFTER ALL. they deserve it. THEY ALL MOTHERFUCKING DESERVE IT."

Gamzee's smile began to fade. "kIlL tHeM?" he questioned. "bUt ThOsE mOtHeRfUcKeRs ArE mY fRiEnDs. I dOn'T wAnT tO bE kIlLiNg ThEm." The voices didn't seem pleased with this development, as the headache began to return.

"now think about it gamzee. WERE THOSE MOTHERFUCKERS REALLY YOUR FRIENDS IN THE FIRST MOTHERFUCKING PLACE? because if you ask me. OR ME. it didn't feel like it." Gamzee realized the voices had a point there. Most of the others tried to avoid him most of the time. Even Eridan, who was desperate to fill a quadrant with anyone, wanted nothing to do with him. The only trolls who evn tried to talk to him frequenty were Tavros, Nepeta, Equius, and Karkat. But despite all that, he couldn't bring himself to try to kill any of them. Especially Tavros and Karkat. He wouldn't be able to kill any of them even if he wanted to.

"bUt I cOuLd NeVeR gO aNd KiLl KaRkAt. He'S mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BeSt FrIeNd." Gamzee said. The voices were still displeased with his choices, and the headache continued to get worse.

"GAMZEE, GAMZEE, GAMZE. you're the descendent of the fucking subjuggulators. THE HIGHEST OF THE MOTHERFUCKING LAND DWELLERS. killing is in your blood. BESIDES. you don't need any friends. THEY'RE ALL MOTHERFUCKING LESSER THAN YOU. they all must go and you know it. EVEN THAT MUTANT BLOODED MOTHERFUCKER KARKAT."

Thoughts raced through Gamzee's head. The things the voices were telling him were making sense to his sobering mind, but some things didn't feel right. He was confused and lot. "ShIt MaN. i'M nOt SuRe WhAt I sHoUlD gO aLl MoThErFuCkInG dOiNg. YoU'rE mAkInG eVeRyThInG aLl DAMn CoMpLicated." he said, the whimsy in his voice beginning to falter.

"tell you what gamzee. HOW ABOUT YOU TAKE A MOTHERFUCKING BREAK. and let us take control for a while? IT'LL GIVE YOU THE CHANCE. to think about all this." The idea sounded good to Gamzee, and his headache seemed to vanish once again.

"shiT mAn, THAT'S NOT A bAd IdEa you've got gOiNg ThErE." he answered, failing to realize the fluctuations in his voice. "you two MoThErFuCkErS do whatever it is yOu NEED TO BE aLl Up AND DOING."

A devious smile suddenly formed over Gamzee's face. A twisted look filled his eyes, replacing his usually distracted gaze. He looked over at the slime filled pie tin, kicking it away as hard as he could. "now this feels much better." he calmly said. "NOW THE DARK CARNIVAL CAN MOTHERFUCKING BEGIN." he shouted, taking out his husktop so he could share his miracles with his best friend.

\-- terminallyCapricous [TC] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] --  
TC: honk


End file.
